Sobreviviendo
by Hina Tsukiyomi
Summary: Todo empezó por un pequeño error, todo por culpa de aquel que se hacía llamar héroe. Aterrizar en la casa de Flippy fue la peor de las ideas que pudo haber tenido, especialmente por las consecuencias que terminarían cambiando sus vidas de una forma inimaginable. Flippy x Splendid / Lemon.
1. Preparando el campo de batalla

**Capítulo 1: Preparando el campo de batalla.**

 _Buenos días, ciudadanos de Happy Tree Friends. Hoy os traemos las últimas noticias del día…_

Y ahí se encontraba él, frente al televisor, sin hacer mucho caso a las noticias del día, distraído entre sus propios pensamientos. Era un día como otro cualquiera, hasta que un héroe con problemas de aterrizaje atraviesa la ventana con la cabeza sin previo aviso, ocasionando un gran estruendo.

\- ¡Uff, eso ha estado cerca! Jajá –Afirma el sujeto estrellado, sentado sobre el suelo y sacudiéndose algunos cristales de encima.

Sin mediar palabra, el militar se levanta del sofá, dando la espalda a su visita.

\- ¿Fli… ppy?

Giró la cabeza lentamente hasta mirar de reojo al recién llegado, sin mover un solo músculo más. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos, con una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa psicópata, el resultado fue un rostro casi enfermizo.

\- Bienvenido a casa~ – Sonrió tras decirlo, mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Oh, no…

Acto seguido, el militar de doble personalidad lanzó un cuchillo hacia la ubicación del héroe, el cual lo consiguió esquivar a tiempo. Ahora debía tener cuidado, pues un paso en falso podría significar la muerte, porque sabía que su amigo lo habría acogido esbozando una sonrisa y ofreciéndole una bebida, pero está claro que ese chico de pelo verde y ojos amarillos que estaba justo en frente de él no iba a ser nada amable. Y así, empezaron una lucha a muerte dentro de su propia casa, lanzando todo tipo de armas arrojadizas que el héroe del antifaz lograría esquivar a duras penas, utilizando movimientos rápidos y la flexibilidad digna de un acróbata, pero que lograban alcanzar muebles y objetos de valor, rompiendo casi todo lo que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

\- ¿¡Acaso quieres destrozar tu casa!?

\- ¡No… solo a TI! –Gritó antes de sacar su revólver.

\- ¡Estate quieto Flippy! No me obligues a hacer esto…

Dicho lo cual, el peli azul concentró la fuerza en sus ojos, lanzando rayos con su visión con la intención de hacerle tirar el arma, noquearle o dejarlo inconsciente, pero ese era un poder de héroe que pocos habían visto sin sufrir algún tipo de accidente, ya que no podía controlarlo del todo bien solo consiguió atravesar y tirar abajo dos paredes de la casa.

\- ¿¡Porque nunca me sale bien!? –Dijo frustrado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y aprovechando la distracción, el joven militar apretó el gatillo, haciéndole un agujero en la capa que llevaba, logrando escapar justo a tiempo de ese fatídico desenlace. El peli verde empezó a disparar a diestro y siniestro, riéndose a carcajadas, deseando ver como alguna de esas balas atravesaba el cráneo del escurridizo héroe, esparciendo sus sesos por el suelo y tiñendo todo de rojo. Pero eso no pasaría, aprovechando un punto ciego entre los escombros del derrumbe de las paredes, el sujeto de ojos azules se abalanzó sobre el militar, quitándole el arma y tirándolo al suelo, boca abajo, poniendo sus brazos a la espalda y sujetándolos fuerte, sentándose sobre él para que no se moviera. Suspiró al conseguirlo, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad. Notó como le agarraba sus muñecas con las manos y… ¡CLICK! Se oyó un leve sonido, que poco tardaría en darse cuenta de qué era. El militar, puesto cara al suelo, giro un poco el cuello, logrando ver apenas a aquel que lo tenía amarrado, sonriendo y enseñándole entre los dientes un aro metálico que seguramente formara parte de algún artefacto de guerra.

\- ¿¡U-una granada!? ¡Estás loco! ¿Pretendes matarnos a los dos? –Dijo esperando que fuera una mala broma.

El militar solo sonrió. Sin tiempo para pensar, el héroe agarro bien al sujeto suicida y rápidamente se lo llevó volando fuera de la casa, por la ventana que había roto en un principio, dejando la granada en el suelo de la habitación. Ambos cayeron sobre el jardín de la casa al oír la explosión.

\- ¡Waa! Eso sí que ha estado cerca… –Dijo incrédulo, observando atento cómo se quemaba lo que quedaba de aquella casa.

\- ¡MI CASA! –Gritó alarmado al ver como se derrumbaba por completo entre las llamas– Aah~ –Suspiró resignado, sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh, has vuelto en ti! –Exclamó mirándolo alegre.

\- ¿Porque estás tan contento? He intentado matarte… –Comentó algo aturdido por la reacción del peli azul.

\- No te preocupes por eso –Dijo restándole importancia a ese "pequeño" detalle– pero, te has quedado sin casa, así que… ¡Vivamos juntos! –Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero… ¿estás seguro de eso? Ya sabes que yo…

\- ¿Tu otra personalidad? ¡No importa! –Se aparta un poco y lo mira– estaré bien, así que ven a mi casa –Comentó alegre.

\- E-está bien… no tengo a donde ir, así que… gracias, Splendid –Forzó un poco la sonrisa.

\- ¡Decidido entonces! –Lo coge por los pies y lo eleva, cargándolo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

\- ¿Q-que estás haciendo? Puedo caminar yo solo –se queja, sonrojándose por aquel acto tan embarazoso para él.

\- ¡JAJÁ, pero no puedes volar! –Dicho esto, se elevó por el cielo dirigiéndose a su hogar.


	2. Alistándose a un nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 2: Alistándose a un nuevo hogar.**

\- ¡Bienvenido a tu nueva casa! –Dice abriéndole la puerta de su hogar.

A partir de hoy y por un largo tiempo, la casa de Splendid se convertiría en el hogar de ambos. Aunque no fuera especialmente grande, se podría decir que tenía espacio para todo lo necesario, un salón con su cómodo sofá, un televisor, consolas y videojuegos; Una cocina bien preparada; un dormitorio y un cuarto de baño. En resumen, lo típico de un héroe.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué tal si jugamos una partida a la consola, como los viejos tiempos? Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí –Dice cogiendo sitio en el sofá.

\- Pero si vine hace dos semanas…

\- ¡OH! ¡ya se, ya se! ¿Por qué no vemos una peli?

\- Esto… yo…

\- ¿SI? ¡Dime! –Dice entusiasmado.

\- ¿Puedo… puedo tomar una ducha primero? –Pregunta algo nervioso.

\- Oh, claro. Ahora te traigo algo para que te cambies –Fue rápidamente a por algo de ropa.

Con la ropa que el peli azul le había ofrecido, fue hacia el cuarto de baño, una ducha que aprovecharía para relajarse y pensar un poco. La situación era algo difícil para asimilarla así por así. El militar se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha, ajustando la temperatura del agua y cogiendo prestado el gel y el champú de aquel héroe.

 _Aah~ ¿Por qué estará Splendid tan entusiasmado? Es cierto que siempre quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, al fin y al cabo, somos amigos de la infancia y siempre hemos jugado juntos, pero… ya no es lo mismo para mí, después de todo, lo que yo siento cuando estamos juntos es muy diferente. Además, ¿vivir juntos? ¿No es eso demasiado? ¿Es que ya no se acuerda de que he intentado matarle? En el fondo… me hace ilusión poder estar aquí, con él, en su casa… ¡pero ese no es el caso! Tendré que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora._

Tras haber enjabonado y aclarado bien cada rincón de su cuerpo, y después de haberse tomado su tiempo para la ducha, cogió la toalla para secarse las gotas de agua que aún se deslizaban por su cuerpo, sacudiéndose el pelo, también empapado. Agarró la camiseta blanca de tirantes y el pantalón verde claro que le había dejado su amigo para cambiarse y se vistió, preparándose para salir, pero no sin antes respirar hondo.

Habiendo salido del cuarto de baño, se dirige ya más calmado hacia el salón, donde se encontraba el propietario de tal heroico hogar.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? –Dijo mirándolo desde el sofá.

\- Si. Gracias por la ropa.

\- ¡De nada! Te queda mejor de lo que esperaba –Se queda mirándolo de arriba abajo- Oh ¿Te apetece una partida? – Cambia de tema rápidamente señalando la videoconsola con un juego de tipo lucha.

\- Claro –Dice tras pensárselo un poco- ¡Te voy a machacar!

Y allí estuvieron, jugando a videojuegos por bastante tiempo, partida tras partida, a las cuales el peli azul no dejaba de perder. Al llegar a la décima partida consecutiva en la que volvía a perder el héroe del antifaz, éste se levanta del sofá algo molesto, dejando caer el mando sobre la moqueta del suelo.

\- Ya te he dejado ganar suficientes veces por hoy. Tengo hambre –dice dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- ¿Dejarme ganar? –comenta un poco indignado- ¡Para ser un héroe tienes muy mal perder, Splendid! -apaga la consola y se dirige a la cocina.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer de cenar? –Pregunta desde la puerta, mirando como busca en los armarios de la cocina.

\- ¿Hacer de cena? No pienso cocinar –Dice riéndose, como si lo que el militar hubiera dicho fuera la mayor estupidez.

\- Vamos, que no sabes cocinar, ¿verdad? –pregunta a modo de burla.

\- Oh, cállate. Sabes perfectamente que los héroes no cocinan –comenta orgulloso de sí mismo, como si fuera la mayor verdad jamás dicha. Acto seguido le lanza un bocadillo envuelto en un plástico a las manos, teniendo él otro- ¡Esta será nuestra cena de hoy!

Van al salón, a comerse tranquilamente aquellos bocadillos mientras observan algún canal de la televisión. Ambos contenían lo mismo, lechuga, una rodaja de tomate, queso, jamón y una salsa de mayonesa. Seguramente el héroe los habría comprado de camino a casa al pasar por algún supermercado unos días antes. Después de terminar esa sencilla, pero deliciosa cena, se quedan un rato mas, viendo un programa documental sobre especies animales que estaban dando en la televisión, mientras hablaban tranquilamente sobre trivialidades varias.

\- ¡Bueno! Creo que va siendo hora de irse a dormir, ¿no crees? –dice mirando la hora en el reloj que había junto al televisor.

\- Si. Tienes razón

\- Pero antes… -Se va del salón, dejando solo al militar y vuelve al de poco tiempo con una toalla- … hay que secar ese pelo –Se coloca de pie en frente del peli verde y apoya la toalla sobre su cabeza empezando a frotar, secándosela-

\- ¡Wa! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Puedo secármelo yo mismo! –le recrimina, cerrando los ojos e intentando agarrarle las manos.

\- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Así no voy a terminar nunca. Solo cierra los ojos, yo me ocupo.

\- Aah~ está bien. –Suspira resignado, bajando las manos y atendiendo a sus indicaciones, notando como éste frotaba su cabello.

Sentía como sus manos se extendían por toda su cabeza, masajeando y frotando por encima de esa capa de tela que era la toalla. Al de un rato, dejó de sentir el suave y cariñoso tacto de quien le ayudaba a secarse el cabello, pensando que habría terminado de hacerlo, abriendo los ojos lentamente en ese justo momento. Aunque para su sorpresa, no solo había terminado de secarle el pelo, sino que el peli azul había acercado su cara y lo estaba mirando fijamente, apenas a unos centímetros de la suya.

\- ¡Aah! –Grita un poco, echándose hacia atrás- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan cerca? –se le empieza a notar un leve sonrojo.

\- Nada en realidad. Solo que como no decías nada y tenías los ojos cerrados, pensé que igual te habrías dormido –dice contento, como si realmente hubiese querido que se durmiese.

\- ¿C-como iba a– -Le interrumpe el peli azul.

\- ¡Vamos a dormir! –Exclama dirigiéndose a la habitación.

\- Aah~ -Suspira- está bien. Buenas noches –Dice acomodándose sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –pregunta al ver que no lo seguía a la habitación.

\- Tú lo has dicho, ¿no? Dormir.

\- ¿Y porque te quedas en el sofá entonces?

\- Bueno, yo soy el ocupa aquí, así que creo que es más conveniente que sea yo el que duerma en el sofá. Al fin y al cabo, esta es tu casa, no quiero molestar.

\- Nadie va a dormir en el sofá, dormiremos en la cama –afirma decidido, como si fuera lo más normal.

\- ¿En la cama?... ¿¡los dos!? –Pregunta algo alarmado.

\- ¡Claro! –agarra al militar por el brazo arrastrándolo hasta el dormitorio, dejándolo caer sobre la cama- ahora sí podemos dormir

\- Pero… a mi no me importa dormir en el so– -Lo interrumpe el héroe.

\- ¡Eres mi invitado, no puedes dormir en el sofá! –Aclama orgulloso de su propia hospitalidad- y yo soy un héroe… tampoco puedo dormir en el sofá.

\- P-pero… aún así…

\- ¡Nada de peros! ¿tanto te molesta que durmamos juntos? –dice algo triste- ¡Con lo que yo te quiero! –Se abalanza lloriqueando sobre el militar.

\- E-está bien… no tengo problema con eso –Comenta algo inseguro sobre el tema- pero apártate un poco.

\- ¡Oh, claro, jeje! –Se aparta de él, acostándose al otro extremo de la cama- entonces… buenas noches, Flippy~

\- Buenas noches… Splendid –comenta acostándose en la cama también

Y así, el héroe de antifaz rojo apagó la lámpara hallada sobre la mesilla, la cual alumbraba la habitación, dejando todo a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña y tenue luz que entraba a través de la ventana. El militar se encontraba acostado a un extremo de la cama, dando la espalda a su amigo, encogido y de lado, agarrado a la manta que lo cubría casi hasta la cabeza. Escuchaba como pasaba el tiempo lentamente, gracias al reloj de pared que se encontraba en la habitación, escuchando un "tick - tack" constante, que parecía que se hacía cada vez más y más lento. Intentaba dormir, pero no podía, dándose cuenta poco a poco de un olor que lo embriagaba por completo, el olor de Splendid. En ese momento tenía puesta la ropa que el peli azul le había prestado y estaba durmiendo en su cama, con él. Pensar en eso ya no solo lo hacía sentirse algo incomodo, sino que también lo hacía tener ciertos pensamientos muy poco puros, notando como empezaba a subirle la temperatura poco a poco y no precisamente por fiebre. Echó la mirada hacia atrás, apartando un poco la manta, y ahí lo vio, el héroe estaba en el otro extremo de la cama, durmiendo boca arriba plácidamente, como si no tuviera mayor preocupación que la de dormir esa noche. Volvió la vista al frente de nuevo, encogiéndose más y probando a calmarse un poco, pensando en otras cosas e intentando dormir como podía, sabía que sería difícil, pero no podía dejar que su querido amigo se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.


	3. Territorio de convivencia

**Capítulo 3: Territorio de convivencia.**

\- Nng… no, ahí no… –Decía el héroe, dándose la vuelta hacia el militar, colocando el brazo sobre él.

Eran las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando pequeños rayos de luz entraban por la ventana iluminando la habitación. Y allí, sobre la cama, se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, un héroe perezoso aún dormido, hablando en sueños mientras da vueltas en la cama y el militar, acurrucado en una esquina, empezando a despertarse gracias al golpe que el peli azul dio sobre su hombro. Se escuchaba el leve cantar de los pajaritos, junto a las voces de algunos de los vecinos que se saludaban al verse por la calle. Era una mañana como otra cualquiera, sino fuera porque el peli verde se encontraba de invitado en casa de su amigo, con quien estaba compartiendo cama. Abre los ojos poco a poco, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, que reflejaba un soleado día; Aparta con cuidado el heroico brazo que se hallaba sobre su hombro, incorporándose y quedando sentado sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos al aire para estirarse. Dirige la mirada hacia su amigo, mirando como dormía plácidamente sobre aquella cama.

\- No… n-no podemos… mngh~

\- ¿Con que estará soñando? –se pregunta el militar, algo confundido.

\- Ah! Aquí no… n-nos verán… no deberíamos –da otra vuelta, dándole la espalda al militar.

\- ¿P-pero qué clase de sueño…? –Comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco, empezando a entender con que estaría soñando.

\- N-no… por favor… mngh… no podemos robar un banco –Dijo frunciendo el ceño– e-eso es muy… poco heroico…

El militar se quedó sin palabras, luciendo un rostro de total desconcierto, llevándose la mano a la cara después por haber pensado mal sobre el sueño que estaría teniendo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que esas palabras entrecortadas y esos sonidos eran solo por no querer atracar un banco.

Se levanta de la cama intentando no despertarlo, aunque bien parecía que por mucho que lo intentara eso sería imposible. Se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño, postrándose frente al lavabo y abriendo el grifo. Coloca las manos bajo éste y se empapa bien la cara con el agua fría, mirándose al espejo después y dando un fuerte suspiro, viendo como se deslizaban algunas gotas desde su mejilla hasta la barbilla, cayendo al fondo del lavabo; necesitaba despejarse de alguna forma y el agua fría por las mañanas siempre era una buena opción. Vuelve al salón, mirando por la puerta entreabierta a la habitación del héroe, viendo como seguía ahí durmiendo, ajeno a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor. Acto seguido va a la cocina, esperando encontrar algo comestible en el frigorífico o algo que pudiera usar para el desayuno, pero por desgracia, el héroe no solo no cocinaba por sí mismo, sino que además, solo compraba comida ya preparada, encontrándose el interior de la nevera completamente vacío, a excepción de un par de cervezas y una botella de agua.

\- Aah~ que desastre de héroe. ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga más que unas bebidas, los bocadillos y un par de aperitivos sin abrir? –Se pregunta en alto a sí mismo, incrédulo por la falta de comida en la casa– quizás… podría salir y comprar un par de cosas para el desayuno –se pregunta, planeando una escapada rápida al súper de al lado.

El peli azul aún seguía durmiendo, y no parecía que fuese a despertarse en breves. El militar lo meditó un poco y se decidió a salir en busca de un desayuno nutritivo y saludable, al fin y al cabo, eso también podría ser una forma de agradecerle por su hospitalidad. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose la suya propia, que ya se había lavado y secado del día anterior, y agarró su chaqueta, asegurándose de llevar su cartera y las llaves de Splendid. Salió de la casa para volver al de poco tiempo con las compras hechas.

Pasaron apenas quince minutos cuando Flippy volvió al hogar, tenía suerte de que el súper lo tuviera prácticamente al lado de casa. Fue directamente a la cocina, cogió una sartén y empezó a elaborar un delicioso desayuno con los ingredientes que había comprado. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, la preparación de la comida daba poco a poco un olor dulce y apetitoso al ambiente, que se extendía por toda la casa, llegando también al dormitorio donde seguía descansando el héroe del antifaz.

\- Mngh~ –se movía de un lado a otro, empezando a despertarse muy poco a poco– nnag… ¿qué es ese olor? –huele un poco el aire, embriagándose con ese dulce aroma– huele tan bien…

El peli azul por fin despierto, se pone las zapatillas de andar por casa y aún con el pijama, camina lento y torpe guiándose por la procedencia de ese delicioso olor, que lo dirige hacia la mesa del comedor, en el otro lado del salón. Allí, sobre aquella mesa, en cada uno de los dos lados se encontraba un vaso con zumo de naranja, una taza de café con leche y un gran plato de tortitas con caramelo. Justo en ese momento, sale Flippy de la cocina, sorprendiéndose al ver al héroe despierto.

\- Splendid… ¿ya te has despertado?

\- ¿Mm…? –Dice aún somnoliento, rascándose un ojo con la mano– si… es que olía muy bien.

\- Espero que te gusten las tortitas –le sonríe– es que ya que me he levantado pronto, había pensado que podría hacer el desayuno.

\- Waa~ ¡muchas gracias! –comenta un poco mas despierto, dejando la mirada fija sobre el desayuno.

\- Bien, pues comamos entonces.

\- Siii~ –coge asiento y sin esperar nada empieza a partir las tortitas con ayuda del cuchillo, llevándose un trozo a la boca– ¡mm! ezta mi licas… –dice con la boca llena.

\- M-me alegro –lo mira un poco asombrado por su reacción, no esperaba que fuera lo primero que probara, ni que le dijera que le gustaban. Pero era precisamente ese entusiasmo suyo una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Empezaron a comer, el militar comenzó primero por el zumo de naranja, mientras el héroe comía primero las tortitas, interrumpiendo para beber un poco de zumo o café, mezclando todos los elementos del desayuno al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte, no había mucho que decir, ambos comían, saboreando cada bocado y cada sorbo, cruzando miradas en alguna ocasión. Pero no resultó ser un silencio incómodo, más bien era un silencio tranquilo y relajante para los dos, ninguno se sentía en la necesidad de sacar una conversación, solo esperarían a que surja en el momento oportuno.

\- ¡Waa~! ¡Estoy lleno! Hacía tiempo que no tenía un desayuno tan bueno como este –Dice estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sueles desayunar normalmente? –Pregunta curioso, aún con la taza de café en la mano.

\- ¡Café de la cafetería de Petunia!

\- Porque no me extraña… –Sorbe un poco de café.

Mira la hora en el reloj de pared que había en el salón y se levanta de la silla lentamente. Eran ya pasadas las diez de la mañana y el héroe todavía tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar. Se dirige a la habitación a un ritmo lento, empezando a silbar en alto una cancioncilla pegadiza de algún videojuego y dejando la puerta abierta mientras se cambiaba de ropa, poniéndose una camiseta roja y su sudadera favorita de color azul celeste con los pantalones a juego. Se sienta sobre la cama para atarse bien las zapatillas y por último va a su armario, sacando de él una gran capa roja.

\- ¡Ya estoy preparado! –Dice feliz, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa, donde estaba el militar.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si. De hecho, debería haberme ido hace ya rato.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué tipo de héroe eres tú que llega tarde a trabajar? –pregunta algo molesto por su actitud y poca responsabilidad.

\- ¡No pasa nada, los héroes siempre hacen su aparición en el último momento! –Guiña un ojo.

\- Si, si, lo que tu digas. Pero vete ya o no llegas –intenta meterle prisa, no soportaba la impuntualidad, sobre todo si se trataba de algo tan importante como su puesto de trabajo.

\- ¿Tú no trabajas hoy?

\- No, tengo la semana libre.

\- Umm… entiendo. –Se queda frente a él unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, como si estuviera pensando o esperando algo.

\- ¿… necesitas algo más? –Comenta algo inquieto por la situación.

\- ¿Sabes? Así parecemos una pareja de recién casados, ¿no crees? –Ríe leve por su propia conclusión.

\- ¿¡P-p-pero que estás diciendo!? –Pregunta algo alterado por ese comentario, empezando a sonrojarse un poco.

\- ¡Jajá, me voy al trabajo! –ríe feliz, acercándose rápidamente al militar y dándole un beso en la mejilla– ¡Hasta luego cariño~! –Corre rápido hacia la puerta mientras ríe, marchándose sin siquiera dejar reaccionar al peli verde.

Y ahí se quedó él, sentado en la silla frente a la mesa, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Lleva la mano lentamente hacia su mejilla, apoyándola, y baja la mirada aturdido, notando como se iba sonrojando cada vez más.

\- S-será idiota… -Dice a lo bajo, sintiéndose alegre por ese acto, pero triste al mismo tiempo, al fin y al cabo, no era más que una broma por parte de su amigo.

Se levanta y respira hondo, no podía quedarse toda la mañana sentado sin hacer nada, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se dispone a recoger la mesa y lavar los cubiertos y platos a mano, ya que el héroe no tenía un lavavajillas que pudiera utilizar. Más tarde, comenzó a hacer sus estiramientos y el ejercicio matutino al que estaba acostumbrado, que no fuera a su trabajo como monitor en la escuela militar durante esa semana, no implicaba que pudiera dejar de lado el entrenamiento que tanto le gustaba realizar.

Tras haber hecho su entrenamiento diario y verificar que la casa estaba limpia y ordenada dentro de lo posible, el militar mira el reloj, dándose cuenta de que aún no era ni mediodía, empezando a inquietarse un poco. Sin nada que hacer en la casa, Flippy se queda sentado en el sofá, pensando que podría hacer para no aburrirse, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta; hacia sol esa mañana, soplaba una refrescante y leve brisa por todo el pueblo y los habitantes caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, así que ¿Por qué no ir a dar un paseo en un día tan maravilloso? Teniendo estos pensamientos en mente, el militar se levantó del sofá y se apresuró a salir de la casa.

\- ¡Buenos días Flippy!

\- Buenos días

\- Hola~

\- Hola Giggles

Dando un paseo por los alrededores, el peli verde se encontró con algunos de sus vecinos, ya que era un pueblo pequeño y todos se conocían. Fue caminando tranquilamente por la calles, visitando el taller de Handy, pasando cerca del puerto donde estaba Russell y parándose a hablar con Lumpy por el camino. Después de comerse un helado que había comprado en la cafetería de Petunia, se dirigió a un parque que había cerca de la zona, para descansar bajo el deslumbrante sol o simplemente para hacer algo de tiempo. Pero al llegar al parque, se sorprendió al saber que no estaría solo, y aún más, cuando se dio cuenta de que en el parque estaban Flaky, su mejor amiga desde que eran niños y Splendid. ¿Qué hace Splendid aquí, no debería estar trabajando? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. Caminó hacia el parque, levantando la mano para llamar su atención estando aún un poco lejos y dispuesto a elevar la voz para llamarles, cuando de repente ve como se coloca Splendid justo en frente de flaky, acercando su cara a la de ella, muy cerca y separándose después, viendo el delatador rubor de la chica y como ambos reían después. El militar paró en seco, bajando la mano petrificado al ver tal escena, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que él no sabía nada? ¿En qué momento ocurrió? El peli verde sin saber qué cara poner o qué hacer al ver que el héroe se daba la vuelta, no se le ocurre nada mejor que esconderse detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca, preguntándose todo el rato lo mismo, después de haber visto aquel beso entre su mejor amiga y el chico de quien estaba enamorado.


	4. Fuego enemigo

**Capítulo 4: Fuego enemigo.**

Se fue de allí andando a paso lento, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, no entendía nada, ¿Acaso ellos dos eran novios? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba Flaky? ¿Y porque su primer instinto ha sido el de esconderse? Podía simplemente haber saludado y fingir que no lo había visto para que no se sintieran incómodos o directamente haberles preguntado ¿Acaso no eran ellos amigos? No se debería ocultar esas cosas entre los amigos, pero ¿Por qué…?

Con la cabeza mirando al suelo y sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello, llegó hasta la casa, entró dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando la espalda en ella, aún en shock, con todos aquellos pensamientos inundando su mente. Sentía demasiadas cosas en ese momento, ¿Era rabia hacia Flaky por conseguir el amor que él deseaba? ¿Quizás tristeza por pensar que ya no tendría oportunidad? ¿Celos tal vez? Empezaron a brotar las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo, sintiendo frio todo su cuerpo y un fuerte dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho. Notaba un leve temblor en sus piernas, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, sin despegar la espalda de la puerta, llevándose las manos a la cara y comenzando a sollozar en la soledad de aquel apartamento.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas hasta que el militar decidió levantarse del suelo. Tras haberse calmado un poco y aún con los ojos enrojecidos, se levantó del lugar y fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y respirar hondo. Hecho esto, y sin una pizca de hambre a pesar de ser más de las cuatro de la tarde, se dirigió al salón, encendió la televisión y se puso a ver un programa de variedades que ponían siempre a esa hora. En ese momento solo quería distraerse un rato, aunque le pareciese imposible, ya que había decidido que aclararía las cosas ese mismo día, no quería pensar más en nada y en cuanto el héroe llegara a casa, le preguntaría por la situación, aunque quizás no pudiera preguntarlo directamente ya se le ocurriría la forma de hacerlo.

Tras unas interminables horas dándole vueltas a los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez, por fin se escuchaba el sonido de llaves al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

\- … B-bienvenido

\- Aah~ Estoy agotado… -Se dirige hacia la habitación-

\- ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo hoy?

\- Sip. ¡Te sorprendería saber la de gente que necesita los servicios de un héroe como yo!

\- … -se queda callado, sin mover la vista del televisor, ¿acaso Flaky era parte de su trabajo? Reflexiona un poco y aprovecha el silencio para preguntarle- Splendid, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¡Por supuesto, todas las que quieras! –dice saliendo de su habitación, habiéndose cambiado la ropa, colocándose una camiseta azul-

\- ¿A ti… hay alguien que te guste? –Pregunta girándose un poco y mirando al peli azul a los ojos-

\- Claro que lo hay –responde como si fuera evidente- a mi… -se acerca a Flippy- … ¡Me gustas tú! –dice feliz abrazándolo por detrás, sorprendiendo al militar.

\- Deja de tomarme el pelo –murmura bajo, cerrando el puño con fuerza. Se levanta del sofá y lo separa de él, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos bastante molesto- ¡te estoy hablando en serio, deja ya esas estúpidas bromas!

\- Eh… -Se sorprende mucho por su reacción, sin entender lo que pasaba- ¿p-pero se puede saber porque te enfadas? Solo era una broma –Avanza un par de pasos.

\- ¡E-espera! –lo agarra del brazo, sabiendo que esa reacción se le había ido de las manos, sentía que toda esa situación le superaba y las bromas de su amigo no hacían más que aumentar sus nervios- lo siento, no quería decir eso…

\- No pasa nada… pero estas muy alterado, ¿te ocurre algo? –pregunta preocupado.

\- N-no, no es nada –Y por si fuera poco ahora solo había conseguido que el héroe se preocupara por él- pero… ¿hay algo que me tengas que contar? ¿ha pasado algo importante hoy? –baja la mirada.

\- No, lo de siempre…

\- ¿Lo de siempre…? –Repite en voz baja- ¿no te has encontrado con nadie? ¿no has estado con nadie… especial? –ya no podía actuar con naturalidad, todo parecía demasiado forzado.

\- Esto… creo que no… -lo mira desconcertado por su interrogatorio.

\- Pero… te has encontrado con Flaky, ¿no?

\- ¡Si, es cierto! Hemos estado hablando un laaargo rato –dice orgulloso- pero… ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

\- ¿S-solo habéis hablado? ¿Nada más?

\- Si… solo eso… -a cada pregunta que el militar le hacía, solo se sentía cada vez mas desconcertado.

\- Pero… ¿ella te gusta, no? –Puede que no fuera la forma en que quería que saliese todo, pero ya qué más daba, no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? Ella no me g-

\- ¡Pero la besaste! –le replica antes de dejarle acabar, mirándolo de nuevo con una expresión de enfado.

\- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? –se queda pensativo- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

\- Así que no lo niegas…

\- ¡C-claro que lo niego!

\- ¡No me mientas!

\- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! A mí me gustas t-

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Déjate de bromas de una vez, no quiero escucharte decir eso de nuevo…

\- ¡Pero es verdad! –dice empezando a enfadarse- y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti que te importa? No es de tu incumbencia… si la beso o no, ¡no tiene nada que ver contigo!

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver conmigo?... pero yo… yo… -a cada avance en la conversación, se sentía cada vez mas frustrado.

\- ¿¡Tú, Qué!?

\- ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti! -en cuanto lo dijo, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Qué… has dicho? –lo mira totalmente aturdido, sin saber qué cara poner ante esa declaración.

\- Y-yo no… quería decir eso, yo solo… -se lleva la mano a la cara, empezando a notar los ojos llorosos, sabiendo que no podía simplemente fingir no haberlo dicho.

\- Flippy, yo…

\- Solo olvídalo… –notaba como las lágrimas se desbordaban de nuevo, agachando la cabeza para que el héroe no lo viera, empezando a caminar- olvida todo lo que he dicho… por favor

Dicho eso, el peli verde sale corriendo por la puerta, sin rumbo y sin lugar al que poder regresar. Ya no podía hacer nada, se lo había confesado todo, aunque él no quisiera las palabras terminaron por salir y ahora no solo no podría tener su amor, sino que tampoco tendría oportunidad de seguir siendo su amigo como hasta ahora.


	5. El desertor

**Capítulo 5: El desertor.**

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué soy… TAN ESTÚPIDO!?

El militar se fue corriendo, sin rumbo ni lugar, solo corriendo hasta no poder más, repitiendo aquella discusión una y otra vez en su mente, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho todo aquello a Splendid, a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo iba a volver a su casa ahora? No podía seguir viviendo allí por más tiempo, no sabría como mirarle a la cara, pero lo más importante era… ¿Qué pensaría el después de esto? Seguramente no querría ni verlo, pensaría en lo asqueroso que es que un hombre, tu mejor amigo desde la infancia, diga que está enamorado de ti. No podía… ya no podía hacer nada…

Corriendo sin detenerse, acabó volviendo al parque aquel donde vio a Flaky y Splendid esa misma mañana. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto al mismo lugar que lo empezó todo. Paró allí, mirando al sombrío parque que a la noche se encontraba iluminado por una única farola en uno de los laterales. Con los ojos enrojecidos, empezó a notar como las lagrimas iban desbordándose poco a poco, incapaz de controlarlas. Se echó de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con el puño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Y qué podía hacer ahora? En apenas un par de minutos había roto una amistad de años. El dolor que sentía en su corazón se hacía cada vez más insufrible, notando como el miedo era más fuerte por momentos, empezando a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, sintiéndolo entumecido y tembloroso. Se arrepentía tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido que, por primera vez, sentía ganas de pegarse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Continuó llorando, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por todo, sin saber qué hacer. El tema del beso con Flaky había pasado a un segundo plano, ¿acaso prefería que su amor se fuera con otra y el quedarse como "su mejor amigo" para toda la vida? No, no era eso en absoluto ¿Si no le hubiera dicho nada y las cosas se hubieran quedado como estaban? Todo estaba mal, desde un principio sabía que no podía acabar bien… Había tantos pensamientos recorriendo su mente en ese momento, aunque ya nada tuviera solución, aunque supiera que no valía la pena… seguía culpándose a sí mismo por todo. "Me conformo con estar a su lado", "me siento feliz estando con él", "esto es todo lo que necesito" todo era mentira, solo para sentirse mejor, pero en realidad no quería conformarse, no era feliz solo con eso, el quería mas, necesitaba más de él, lo quería solo para él y siempre lo supo… nunca debió enamorarse de esa persona.

Ahora ya nada tiene sentido, ojala fuera tan fácil olvidar…

El tiempo pasó en aquel parque y gradualmente las lágrimas se desvanecieron. Cansado de llorar, sentía que no podía derramar una sola gota más y se levantó del suelo, notando como aun le temblaban las piernas. Echando un último vistazo a aquel parque, empezó a caminar de nuevo, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza agachada, dirigiéndose a su propia casa. Al llegar alzó la cabeza y lo vio, las ruinas de lo que un día fue su propia casa. Los obreros aun trabajaban en su reconstrucción, aun no era la vivienda que solía ser, ni tampoco era nada habitable, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Se quedo mirándola por un largo rato, dándole vueltas a todo sin tener nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

\- ¡Oh! Mira… si es Flippy~

\- Si~ Es Flippy… que suerte hemos tenido.

Escucha voces a su espalda, girándose para ver de quien se trataba. Hacia él se dirigían dos gemelos de pelo verde y antifaz, vistiendo de traje y uno de ellos con un sombrero, como si de un mafioso se tratase, colocándose cada uno a un lado del militar.

\- Ah, Shifty y Lifty…

\- Umm… pareces cansado, mi verde amigo.

\- Si, ¿acaso has estado llorando~?

\- Tsk… ¿Qué queréis?

\- Que borde~ encima de que nos preocupamos por ti…

\- No tengo ganas de hablar con vosotros.

\- ¿En serio? Y nosotros que veníamos a ayudar.

\- Nadie me puede ayudar.

\- Claro que si~ nosotros podemos~

\- Hemos oído que estás viviendo con Splendid ¿Habéis discutido?

\- Supongo…

\- En ese caso tenemos lo que buscas~

\- Ten~

El mayor de los gemelos se acerca a él, mirándolo con aquella falsa sonrisa. Coge su mano y coloca una bellota verde sobre ella.

\- Esta bellota mágica solucionará todos tus problemas~

\- ¿Una bellota? ¿¡Acaso me estas tomando el pelo!? –Cierra el puño apretando la bellota y mirándolo molesto.

\- Claro que no~ Esa no es una bellota cualquiera…

\- ¿Qué…? –Abre el puño y mira aquella bellota, la cual brillaba de un color verde poco natural.

\- Es mágica~

\- Y te concederá lo que quieras.

\- Solo tienes que llevarla a casa y ponerla cerca del héroe –le susurra al oído, colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Entonces tooodo se arreglara!

\- Te lo garantizo.

\- ¿Dónde está el truco?

\- ¿Truco? No Hay ningún truco~

\- Nos dedicamos a robar… no a mentir.

Entonces, los gemelos se marcharon entre risas y susurros, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, tal y como habían venido. Estaba claro que aquella rara bellota tenía algo de especial, la pregunta era, ¿El qué? Nada ayudaría a su situación actual, y no había razones para que los gemelos se preocupasen por él, pero si Lifty y Shifty se la habían dado, sería por algo. La coge con dos dedos y la eleva para observarla mejor, era dura como una piedra y no tenía una forma muy redondeada, además de ese extraño color verde que brillaba con tonos más claros a la luz de la luna.

\- Aah~ como sea… –Suspira en la noche, guardando la bellota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no sabía que efectos tendría ese objeto, pero no tenía nada que perder con ello.

Continuó mirando su casa con nostalgia, hasta que oyó un fuerte ruido provenir de esta. Seguramente alguna de las piezas de construcción se habría caído, aunque por suerte no había nadie en ese momento. Flippy bajó la cabeza y se fue de allí, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese sitio, era hora de volver a su hogar.


	6. Decisión fatal

**Capítulo 6: Decisión fatal.**

\- ¿Pero donde se ha metido a estas horas? –Se pregunta nervioso y a punto de salir a buscarlo.

El reloj del salón marcaba pasadas las doce de la noche y el militar aún no había regresado. Allí el héroe daba vueltas alrededor del salón, por fin había encontrado las palabras perfectas para dar una respuesta a la declaración del militar, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ello mientras esperaba a que el peli verde regresara. Poco después de mirar el reloj por última vez, se escucha un ruido en la puerta.

\- ¡Ya he vuelto!

\- ¡Se puede saber a dónde habías ido, me tenias preocupado! –Se dirige hacia la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio, el militar estaba cabizbajo, empuñando un cuchillo con el que seguramente había forzado la puerta para entrar, ya que no tenía las llaves de la casa.

\- Fliqpy…

En el rostro del militar se dibujó una macabra sonrisa, elevando la cabeza y mirándolo con aquellos ojos amarillos, los cuales lo querían muerto.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos, cielo~?

\- Supongo que no has venido para hablar… –Empieza a retroceder, con esa personalidad de Flippy nunca se sabía cuando iba a atacar.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué ibas a querer hablar conmigo ahora? –empieza a caminar hacia él, lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma.

\- Mi respuesta… Aún no la has escuchado

\- JAJAJA –Se para y empieza a reírse a carcajadas, importándole poco la respuesta a su proposición- ¿de verdad te crees que me importa? Yo solo se… –Levanta el cuchillo y lo lleva hacia su boca- … que hoy me voy a divertir mucho contigo –lame la hoja del cuchillo, dedicándole una feroz mirada.

\- ¿Y qué planes tienes? ¿Matarme? –dice tentándolo, dándose de espaldas contra la pared y mirando a los lados, pensando en el modo de desarmarlo.

\- ¿Matarte? Jaja, tienes razón, las cucarachas como tu están mejor muertas... pero hoy hare una excepción.

\- ¿Y eso? Te estás volviendo cada vez más blando Fliqpy…

\- Tsk, a ver si eres capaz de decirme eso cuando haya terminado contigo –dice molesto y ya sin sonreir- a no ser que antes te atraviese el corazón… ¡con mi cuchillo! –grita dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el peli azul mientras empuñaba el arma.

Preparado para su ataque, el héroe espera el momento para esquivarlo y poder agarrar su mano para retirarle el cuchillo, pero… las cosas no surgieron como esperaba. El peli azul siente un leve mareo al notar como este se le acercaba, no teniendo más opción que esquivarle yendo hacia un lateral, cayéndose contra el suelo. Empezaba a estar algo mareado y notaba su cuerpo más débil, llevándose la mano a la boca por las leves nauseas que empezaba sentir.

\- Jaja ¿y ese aterrizaje forzoso? –empieza a reírse a carcajadas por su aparatoso intento de esquivarle- pensaba que harías algo más… "heroico"

\- Esta sensación ¿Quién… quien te ha dado la b-bellota? –apoya las manos sobre el suelo, intentando levantarse sin éxito y empezando a palidecer.

\- ¿Bellota? –lo mira extrañado, como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco, hasta recordar aquel extraño objeto que le habían dado los gemelos- ah ¿te refieres a esto? –saca la bellota del bolsillo, mostrándosela.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué tienes eso? –lo mira de reojo, aún tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

\- Me lo han dado Shifty y Lifty y me han pedido que te salude de su parte, jaja. ¿Acaso no te gusta? –le acerca un poco la bellota con la mano.

\- ¡NO! –intenta apartarse, agachando la cabeza y notándose cada vez peor.

\- No me digas, ¿es esta bellota lo que te pone enfermo? Jaja, así que ese era el truco… voy a tener que darles las gracias a los gemelos por haberme dado algo tan útil –sonríe de nuevo, pensando en que sería mucho más fácil domarlo de esa manera.

\- Ugh… estúpidas ratas –aparta la mirada, maldiciendo a los gemelos.

\- Agarra a Splendid del pelo, tirando de él hacia arriba, consiguiendo que levantara la cabeza.

\- Hagámoslo de una vez… -le susurra, soltando después su cabeza contra el suelo.

Lo coge de la camiseta por el pecho, levantándolo y llevándolo prácticamente arrastras hasta el dormitorio, tirándolo encima de la cama. Coge la bellota y se quita la chaqueta, subiéndose encima de la cama y dejando la bellota sobre la mesilla. Splendid intenta levantarse de la cama, pero por culpa del efecto que tenia aquel objeto sobre su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado débil como para forcejear. Se coloca encima de él, agarrando sus dos muñecas con una mano, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza, sujetando el cuchillo con la otra y pasándolo por su mejilla mientras lo mira sonriente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? –lo mira con recelo, sin tener ni idea de lo que sería capaz de hacerle en ese momento.

\- Algo que llevo tiempo queriendo hacer –se relame mientras lo mira.

\- ¡Suéltame! –le exige forcejeando con las manos y moviendo las piernas, dando un golpe de rodilla en el muslo del militar, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

\- Tú… -se acerca más, colocándose sobre su abdomen evitando que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo y mirándolo muy enfadado por el forcejeo- mereces que te apuñale y saque todos tus órganos uno por uno mientras te retuerces de dolor hasta morir –arrastra el cuchillo que aún tenía sobre su mejilla rápidamente, haciendo un corte en esta.

\- ¡Aah! –grita por el corte, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

\- No intentes nada… o esto durará muy poco –lleva el cuchillo a su boca, pasando la lengua por la hoja, lamiendo las gotas de sangre que habían quedado después del corte mientras sonreía.

\- Esta no es una batalla justa –dice muy molesto con la situación.

\- ¿Y a quien le importa que sea justa o no? Jaja –baja la mano, colocando el cuchillo sobre la cama e inclinándose para acercarse más a él- solo importa disfrutarlo.

Acto seguido tras decir aquello, lo besa en los labios, dejando al héroe en shock. Sin desviar los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento, comienza a introducir su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos avergonzado, notando como empezaba a sonrojarse. Tras ese largo y apasionado beso, el militar muerde su lengua, apartándose y lamiendo sus labios, levantando la cabeza después.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido eso~? –pregunta sonriente- porque aún tengo mucho más que darte.

\- ¿Por… por qué haces esto? -desvía la mirada avergonzado.

\- Porque ya he aguantado demasiado –dice serio, urgiendo levemente el dedo en la herida de su mejilla.

\- ¡Aah! –grita por el dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Ya va siendo hora de quitarte el disfraz de héroe que llevas puesto –agarra su antifaz con la mano, manchándolo de sangre.

\- No, no me lo quites –dice alarmado- por favor… no

\- Demasiado tarde –tira de él con fuerza, haciendo que se desatase el nudo que lo sujetaba, apartando la tela que cubría su cara.

El héroe gira la cabeza desviando la mirada y quejándose avergonzado por haber sido desprendido de su antifaz, empezando a sonrojarse, se sentía tan vulnerable y expuesto sin él. Lame uno de sus ojos, aprovechando la tela para atarle las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama y así tener ambas manos libres para poder seguir experimentando con el cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

\- ¿No me vas a mirar? –lleva la mano a su cara, agarrándola con fuerza por la parte de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo- soy el único con derecho a ver ese rostro tuyo.

\- Desátame… –mueve las manos intentando deshacerse de la atadura, mirándolo a los ojos molesto.

\- ¿Por qué debería~?

Aparta la mano de su cara, apoyándose sobre la cama y acercándose más a él, pasando la lengua por su cuello lentamente de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su oreja, lamiéndola también. Mientras el peli azul apartaba la cara y cerraba los ojos muy sonrojado, esperando a que parase, el militar muerde su cuello, dejando una notable marca en el. Se incorpora de nuevo, pasando una mano desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, acariciándolo por encima de la camiseta y apartándola después, quitándosela por la cabeza y colocándola sobre sus brazos, cerca de la atadura, viendo su torso completamente desnudo. El héroe lo mira sonrojado, sintiendo que si seguía así no podría contenerse más, moviéndose inútilmente para intentar detenerlo. El peli verde, ruborizado por culpa de la propia excitación, pasa la mano por su abdomen y pecho, tocando cada parte.

\- Fliqpy… n-no sigas

\- No voy a detenerme ahora –baja la cabeza, dando un leve mordisco sobre su clavícula.

\- ¡Mng! Para… -se revuelve intentando soltarse desesperadamente, a pesar de sentirse tan débil.

\- ¿Es que no me has oído? –levanta la cabeza molesto y aprieta el puño con fuerza, dándole un puñetazo en la cara- haré que lo entiendas a la fuerza.

El peli azul detiene sus movimientos, dolorido por el golpe, sintiendo cada uno de los besos por su pecho, notando la lengua del militar en esa zona, los suaves mordiscos, dejando escuchar los primeros y leves gemidos provenir de entre sus labios, aquellos que intentaba evitar a toda costa.

\- Así que hasta alguien como tu puede poner ese tipo de voz, ¿eh~? –dice mirándolo de reojo, sin separar la boca de su pecho, empezando a bajar por su abdomen– Déjame escuchar más…

\- Mngh~ –mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, no pudiendo contener su voz por más tiempo.

Va bajando poco a poco, lamiendo y besando su cuerpo, degustando cada centímetro de su piel mientras va pasando una mano por su cadera, acariciándola suavemente. Se incorpora de nuevo, mirando su cuerpo con aquella sonrisa dibujada en la cara, pasando la mano también por su abdomen, bajando aun más hasta chocar con sus pantalones, pasando la mano un poco por encima, haciendo que el héroe sintiera un pequeño espasmo al notar la mano tan cerca de esa zona.

\- ¿Nervioso? –rie leve por la reacción del peli azul- déjame saber cuánto te está gustando esto –se relame, dirigiendo la mirada a su entrepierna.

El héroe desvía la mirada completamente sonrojado, se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse de aquella manera, más que molesto o dolorido por los golpes, más allá de lo débil que pudiera estar, se sentía excitado por todos y cada uno de los movimientos del militar.


	7. Entrenamiento forzoso

**Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento forzoso.**

Sin más preámbulos, el militar retira sus pantalones hasta dejarlos por las rodillas, viendo su miembro notablemente excitado, aún oprimido bajo la tela del bóxer que llevaba.

\- ¿Huh? Parece que realmente lo estas disfrutando~ jaja –Rie por la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, relamiéndose sin desviar la mirada de su entrepierna.

Apoya la mano sobre su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, moviéndolo suavemente, haciendo que el héroe cerrara los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, reprimiendo su voz.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? –sigue moviendo la mano- Ahora que me estaba empezando a divertir… qué aburrido eres –dice cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una más seria.

Mete mano por dentro de sus bóxers, rozando la punta de su miembro con los dedos mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos, haciendo sentir al héroe un pequeño espasmo como consecuencia de sus tocamientos.

\- No me digas que no te lo adverti~ -agarra su miembro con fuerza con la mano.

\- ¡Aah! –ahoga un gemido de dolor al sentir aquello, abriendo los ojos de golpe y cerrando los puños con fuerza, no pudiéndose agarrar a nada.

\- ¿Aún vas a seguir callado~? –aprieta mas su miembro, sabiendo el daño que esto le haría.

\- ¡No! ¡Basta… para! -se revuelve un poco, sintiendo un profundo dolor desde la punta de su miembro hasta su abdomen, extendiéndose también por sus órganos internos poco a poco- D-duele… por favor… Fliqpy –lo mira con los ojos llorosos.

\- Eso es~

Suelta su miembro lentamente, dejando al peli azul suspirar aliviado mientras se recuperaba de aquel profundo dolor. Sintiendo como el militar daba una suave caricia sobre su miembro y apartaba la mano después.

\- ¿E-es que acaso tienes una tercera personalidad? Si me muevo me golpeas, si hablo me amenazas y si no hago nada también te molestas… ¿¡Qué narices quieres que haga cuando me estas forzando a algo así, pedazo de basura!? –dice con los ojos llorosos, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, muy molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando, sin entender que es lo que le exigía exactamente.

\- … –se queda en silencio por unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente después de decir aquello y finalmente se echa a reír a carcajadas- JAJAJA, ¿sabes? –dice volviéndose serio de repente- puede que tengas razón en eso de la tercera personalidad~

Se aparta de encima suyo colocándose a un lado y agarra los pantalones que tenía por las rodillas, quitándoselos y tirándolos al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con los bóxers que aún llevaba puestos, retirándolos bruscamente. Acto seguido se quita su propia camiseta, dejando escuchar el metálico sonido de aquella chapa militar que colgaba de su cuello mientras lo miraba fijamente, con el semblante serio mientras empezaba a desatarse el cinturón.

\- ¡E-e-espera! no… no, eso no… ¿Ni siquiera me vas a preparar primero? –el héroe juntaba sus piernas tímidamente, empezando a asustarse por lo que vendría ahora.

\- No tengo tiempo para tonterías –coloca ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, separando sus piernas bruscamente y admirando aquellas vistas mientras sonríe.

\- ¡Waa! ¡N-no mires! –mueve las manos, forzando más las atadura sobre sus muñecas mientras intentaba volver a juntar sus piernas, sonrojándose por completo, sintiendo una desagradable mezcla entre vergüenza y miedo que le dificultaba el respirar- n-no lo hagas, ¡te lo suplico! No aún… -desvía la mirada, sin creer que fuera a decir aquello bajo esa situación- t-tócame más… o déjame hacerlo a mí… pero aún no estoy p-preparado…

\- ¿Eh~? Quien imaginaba que podrías decir algo así, jaja –ríe algo sorprendido por sus palabras, apartando las manos de sus piernas- ¿así que quieres que te toque más? ¡Pues me parece que te vas a quedar con las ganas! Porque yo… prefiero ver como lo haces tú mismo.

Lo mira sonriendo, sentándose sobre la cama frente a él, esperando ansioso a que empezara el show. El héroe cierra los ojos, suspirando algo aliviado por haber podido frenar las intenciones del militar por el momento. Mira a ambos lados de la cama, dirigiendo la mirada después a su amigo.

\- N-necesito que me desates primero…

\- Lo mira con desconfianza, como si hubiera dicho algo innecesario.

\- Si no, no puedo… hacerlo…

Se acerca a él, llevando una de las manos hasta sus muñecas mientras se apoyaba sobre la cama con la otra, desatándolo y dejando la tela de su antifaz sobre la cama, cogiendo su cuchillo seguidamente mientras le susurraba al oído.

\- Quiero que te masturbes pensando en mi mientras te miro –lame su oreja, haciendo sonrojar completamente al héroe- pero… -se aparta, llevando el cuchillo hacia su entrepierna, haciendo sentir el frio acero de su hoja contra su miembro- como intentes alguna otra cosa, hare que no puedas usar esto nunca más~

\- ¡NO! ¡No haré nada más, solo lo que tú me digas… hare todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, aparta el cuchillo de ahí! –dice aterrorizado al sentir el filo del cuchillo en esa zona.

\- Jajaja, ¡deberías ver tu cara en estos momentos!… me dan ganas de cortarte de verdad –aparta el cuchillo y se sienta de nuevo sobre la cama- más te vale no hacer que me arrepienta.

El peli azul suspira fuerte, más aliviado que nunca al ver que el militar se sentaba de nuevo, cuando Fliqpy se pone así, nunca sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer. Antes de empezar, se acaricia las muñecas con las manos, viendo las marcas que aquella atadura le había provocado, quedándose completamente tumbado después y separando las piernas, brindando al militar con las mejores vistas que podía darle. Llegados a ese punto, lo único que le quedaba era acatar sus órdenes, aunque en cierto modo no le resultaba algo tan desagradable, sino más bien lo contrario, a pesar de ser la primera vez que hacia algo así.


	8. Poder de convicción

**Capítulo 8: Poder de convicción.**

Lleva una de las manos a su miembro, tocándolo suavemente, dando largas caricias por este de arriba hacia abajo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir. Lleva la otra mano a sus labios, introduciendo los dedos en su boca poco a poco, lamiéndolos con cuidado, mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando escapar algún leve gemido. Después de haber humedecido bien cada uno de sus dedos, baja lentamente su mano rozando su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su trasero, jugando en su entrada con la punta de los dedos, mientras seguía con el ritmo sobre su miembro, sintiendo como se le aceleraba la respiración. Mete poco a poco uno de los dedos en su interior, gimiendo alto al sentirlo completamente dentro, moviéndolo en círculos mientras gemía. Introduce el segundo, notandolo algo justo todavía, moviendo ambos dedos libremente, sintiendo como se excitaba y se iba acostumbrando poco a poco bajo la intensa mirada del militar, a quien se le veía también muy excitado por aquello.

\- A-ah~ -gime al mover ambos dedos con diferente ritmo en su interior, abriendo los ojos y cruzando la mirada con el peli verde- F-flippy… nng~ -cierra los ojos, excitándose más al ver como lo miraba tan fijamente, acercando un tercer dedo a su entrada.

\- Tsk! –siente perder el control al oírlo gemir su nombre, agarrando su mano y apartándola de su trasero- ya no lo aguanto más…

\- E-espera, ¿¡que estas ha-

Se abalanza sobre él y lo besa en los labios, mientras introducía el miembro en su interior bruscamente y de una sola vez, haciendo que el peli azul rompiera el beso para gemir de dolor, agarrándose a las sabanas con fuerza.

\- ¡A-aah! N-no… e-es demasiado… grande… s-sácalo idiota.

\- Ugh~ eres realmente estrecho aquí –mueve un poco su cadera.

\- ¡Aah! ¡No te muevas!–le da un golpe con la mano en el pecho, cerrando el puño después- d-duele… aún no… había terminado –siente un escalofrío por todo su dolorido cuerpo, notando como empezaban a caer las primeras lagrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Acaso te crees que me importa? Acostúmbrate… y hazlo rápido, porque no me pienso contener –ríe leve y retira un poco su miembro, introduciéndolo de nuevo- mngh…

\- ¡Ah! Nng… -se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo que no podía frenar sus lágrimas.

Baja una de las manos a su miembro, acariciándolo desesperadamente, queriendo dejar de sentir aquel profundo dolor. Mientras, el militar baja la cabeza, lamiendo las lágrimas de uno de sus ojos, bajando después hasta su oreja mientras empezaba a embestirlo lentamente al principio, dejando escuchar sus gemidos claramente con cada movimiento, haciendo que el héroe se excitara aun mas, mientras aumenta el ritmo poco a poco, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y profundo.

\- ¡A-aah~! –gime alto arqueando la espalda al sentir como el militar alcanzaba aquel placentero punto en su interior- a-ahí… no… nng~

\- ¿Aquí~? –levanta la cabeza y lo mira, volviendo a embestirlo de la misma forma, haciendo que el peli azul gimiera alto de nuevo- realmente lo estas disfrutando, ¿eh? Y con un hombre como yo… -ríe leve, mirándolo de aquella lasciva forma- quien iba a decir que eres un degenerado y asqueroso pervertido –lame el corte de su mejilla.

\- N-no, yo s-solo… ¡aah!

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, llevando ambas manos a la espalda del militar, agarrándose fuerte a él y clavando sus uñas con cada embestida. Notaba como placer y dolor se fusionaban en su interior, sintiendo poco a poco que el placer empezaba a ser mayor que el dolor, haciendo que aquella nueva sensación se volviera demasiado excitante para él, queriendo sentirlo más.

\- ¡Aah! M-más… ah!

\- Yo te daré más~ -le susurra, aumentando aún más el ritmo.

\- Aah, F-flippy… mngh~

El militar se estremece al oírlo gemir su nombre, notando como a cada embestida el interior del héroe se sentía más húmedo y caliente, haciendo más fácil y placentera la entrada en él. Por otra parte, el peli azul sentía que no podría aguantar ese ritmo por mucho más tiempo, notaba como quemaba su interior con cada movimiento, con cada roce y cada embestida que el militar le ofrecía, sintiendo que estaba por romperse.

\- ¡Aah! N-no puedo… F-flippy no aguanto… más…

\- Yo… tampoco… aah~

\- ¡Aah! Y-yo… -se abraza más a su espalda, arqueando la suya al sentir que iba a terminar- t-te amo… -le susurra al oído, gimiendo alto después, manchando sus cuerpos al soltar su esencia.

El militar se sorprende por su repentina declaración sin poder responder a ella y terminando justo después que el, llenando con su esencia el interior de su amigo. Mira cansado como el héroe retira sus manos, dejándose caer sobre la cama con los ojos entreabiertos aún inundados en lágrimas, mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

\- ¿Acaso crees… que puedes jugar conmigo…? estúpida rata –frunce el ceño mirándolo molesto y llevando la mano a su cuello.

\- Hablo en serio… Flippy yo… te quiero desde hace tiempo –dice aún con la respiración agitada.

\- ¡No me jodas! –aprieta la mano, estrangulándolo levemente.

\- ¡Ugh! –lleva las manos a la de su amigo, intentando soltarse- ¡escúchame, por favor! ¿Es que ya no recuerdas todas las veces que dije que te quería, todos los momentos que dije que me gustabas?… nunca mentí sobre eso, no eran bromas… siempre he ido en serio contigo… y no como un amigo, sino de la misma forma que tu lo haces.

\- ¿A si? ¿Realmente quieres a una persona que te desea muerto? Que conmovedor, jaja –aprieta mas la mano, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, queriendo desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales una por una.

\- F-flippy… -habla entrecortado, sintiendo como le va faltando el aire.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! –le grita enfadado.

\- N-no me importa la personalidad… si eres tú o él… sois la misma persona… -lleva una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándola dulcemente- ambos sois Flippy… el Flippy al que yo amo –le sonríe como puede al decir aquello.

El militar suelta su cuello repentinamente, apartando la mano y bajando la mirada atónito, como si aquellas palabras realmente hubieran tenido algún efecto sobre él. El héroe desvía la mirada, aprovechando para coger aire, mirándolo después y sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

\- ¿E-estas… llorando?

Tenía los ojos llorosos y una triste mirada, empezando a derramar las primeras lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Se lleva la mano a la cara, sonriendo y empezando a reírse a carcajadas, mientras el héroe solo lo miraba. Después de un rato de risas descontroladas, ya más calmado aparta la mano de su cara, mirándolo sonriente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Parece que has tocado su corazón, ¿eh? Jajaja… me encantaría arrancarte yo el tuyo mientras agonizas.

\- Flippy… ¿está llorando?

\- ¿Es que acaso te crees que yo lloraría por semejante cursilería? qué iluso… tus palabras solo me dan ganas de vomitar –se seca las lágrimas con la mano y lo mira molesto, colocándose encima de él de nuevo.

\- ¿Q-que haces?

\- ¿Es que no te lo imaginas? haré que se te quiten las ganas de volver a decir algo así –le sonríe, colocando las piernas del héroe por encima de sus hombros.

\- ¡Ah! –siente que aumenta el dolor por aquella posición- ¡no! Para… no aguantare algo así otra vez… -coloca ambas manos sobre su pecho, intentando empujarle mientras lo miraba asustado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo acepto ordenes tuyas~? –se relame y acerca los labios a su oído, susurrándole- haré que no puedas volver a andar –ríe leve.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡A-aah!

Y muy a pesar de los deseos del peli azul y de su condición física, el militar jugó lo que quiso con su cuerpo, sin descanso y durante toda la noche.


	9. Tras la guerra

**Capítulo 9: Tras la guerra.**

El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía, y nuestros protagonistas aún no habían despertado esa mañana. La luz del sol irrumpía en la habitación a través de la ventana, alumbrando la cara del militar directamente, el cual dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, empezando a notar la claridad sobre sus ojos, despertando poco a poco.

Queda sentado sobre la cama, llevando la mano a sus ojos aún somnoliento y mirando después a su alrededor, viendo a su amigo desnudo y durmiendo boca abajo sobre la cama, con solo la sábana cubriendo su trasero.

\- S-splendid…

Entonces lo recordó, recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desde que llegó a la casa, cuando lo golpeó, todo lo que le obligó a hacer, la violación, la declaración de Splendid… absolutamente todo volvió a su mente, en forma de película, sintiendo que quería morirse por todo lo que le hizo al amigo que tanto amaba. Empezaba a notar una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza, arrepentimiento, tristeza, ansiedad, sentía unas desagradables punzadas en el corazón al mismo tiempo que le faltaba el aire y quería echarse a llorar. ¿Qué pensaría su amigo ahora? Aunque dijera que lo amaba… ¿de verdad podría seguir manteniendo esos sentimientos después de todo lo que le hizo pasar? No, seguramente le odiaría, eso pensó.

\- Mngh~ -empezaba a despertarse, abriendo los ojos y viendo al militar sentado a su lado- ¿F-flippy…? –aún con los ojos entrecerrados, intenta moverse, sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido.

\- ¡N-no te muevas! –dice preocupado, notando su condición.

\- ¿Estás bien, Flippy?

El militar escuchó sus palabras, haciendo que se sintiera aún peor. Después de haberle hecho todo aquello, ¿no debería ser él mismo quien le preguntase a Splendid si se encontraba bien? Empezó a llorar, se llevo las manos a la cara mientras sollozaba, no soportaba el daño que le había hecho y aun así… él seguía siendo tan amable.

\- L-lo siento… de verdad que lo siento… lo siento mucho

\- Flippy~ -lleva la mano hacia la del militar, agarrándola y apartándosela de la cara- ¿que sientes por mi ahora mismo?

\- ¿E-eh? –lo mira, no entendiendo muy bien el porqué le preguntaba aquello.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta…

\- Yo t-te quiero… te amo –dice sonrojado.

\- ¡Entonces perfecto! –tira de su mano, haciendo que el peli verde se acercara más a él- porque yo también te sigo amando –le sonríe, abrazándolo por el cuello con ambas manos.

\- P-pero… -se aparta un poco, aún con los ojos llorosos y desviando la mirada- después de lo de anoche… y… F-flaky...

\- ¡Ah! ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Se puede saber quién te ha dicho que Flaky y yo nos hemos besado? –Dice recordando aquella extraña discusión sin fundamento.

\- Lo vi…

\- … ¿Qué? –lo mira desconcertado.

\- Ayer… en el parque

\- ¿Viste el qué?

\- ¡Os vi besaros ayer en el parque! –dice algo molesto al ver que se hacia el tonto.

\- Es imposible que vieras algo que no paso, ¿sabes? –ríe leve- ayer cuando pase por el parque vi a Flaky, así que me pare para saludar y me quede hablando con ella –medita que más decir, ya que no sabía que había podido malinterpretar de aquello- mm… luego me fui para seguir salvando gente~

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Flaky usa lentillas! Waa, me quede impresionado cuando me lo dijo, incluso me acerque mucho para ver y es verdad… nunca lo había notado.

\- ¿Te acercaste?

\- ¡Sí! Me quedé un buen rato mirándola fijamente, es que no se notan a simple vista –dice emocionado, olvidando por completo que estaba intentando explicarse.

\- Así que fue solo eso… -murmura pensativo.

\- ¿Eing?

\- Aah~ -suspira aliviado al darse cuenta de su fallo- supongo que lo había malinterpretado.

\- Entonces –dice sin entender aún lo que habría visto el militar- ¿ya está todo arreglado?

\- Supongo…

\- ¡Genial! –se abraza de nuevo a su cuello, tumbándolo de lado sobre la cama y abrazándolo contra su pecho felizmente.

\- Y-yo… -desvía la mirada algo sonrojado, viendo las marcas sobre su muñeca- l-lo siento… -acaricia la marca con los dedos.

\- N-ni me lo recuerdes… creo que no podré levantarme de la cama por una semana –dice pensando en que tendría que pedir unas vacaciones anticipadas- por cierto, ¿donde está la bellota?

\- Me deshice de ella ayer… después de terminar.

\- Ah, cierto… creo que perdí el conocimiento mientras me lo hacías por tercera vez.

\- …

\- Cariño~ -lo hace sonrojar- la próxima vez… intenta ser un poco mas gentil conmigo, ¿sí? –le sonríe, abrazándolo más fuerte.

\- S-si…

Cierra los ojos, sonriendo leve y dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas, mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada en ese momento, olvidando todo a su alrededor y pensando qué a partir de ese día las cosas serían muy diferentes entre él y su amigo… o mejor dicho… su novio.


	10. En el mismo día

**Capítulo Extra: En el mismo día…**

Más tarde, cuando Splendid estaba tumbado boca abajo en el sofá y Flippy recogiendo los platos después de la comida:

\- Splendid pon la tele. Es hora de las noticias –Dice desde la cocina.

\- ¿Ves las noticias? Eres un aburrido

\- ¿Y me lo dice el que solo pone la tele para jugar videojuegos y ver dibujos?

\- ¡Eh! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –pregunta en alto ofendido- también veo películas y esas cosas…

 _Hoy el banco central de Happy Tree Friends ha sido atracado por los famosos ladrones Shifty y Lifty. Y los ciudadanos se peguntan, ¿Dónde está nuestro héroe? Hemos hablado con la organización especial de héroes contra el crimen y según nos informan, Splendid, héroe oficial de la localidad, se ha tomado unas vacaciones anticipadas. ¿Qué es lo que ha llevado a nuestro guardián tomarse unas vacaciones? ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora con todos nosotros? Y los villanos ¿también se cogen vacaciones?. Salimos a la calle para preguntar qué piensan los ciu-_

Apaga la tele, algo cansado de esas "noticias". En ese momento el militar llega al salón después de limpiar y organizar la vajilla que habían usado para la comida.

\- Ahora entiendo lo que se proponían Shifty y Lifty… -comenta en voz baja.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?... ¿y no te he dicho que encendieras la tele?

\- No quiero ver las noticias

\- Venga, no seas egoísta –se sienta sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, cerca de su cabeza.

\- Déjame ser egoísta por una vez…

\- ¿Por una vez?¿pero si siemp-

\- Flippy~ -le interrumpe y levanta la cabeza, mirándolo como si quisiera algo.

\- ¿Qué…?

Se levanta un poco apoyándose con una mano sobre el sofá, levantando la otra y agarrando al militar de la chapa que colgaba de su cuello, haciendo que se agachara y cogiendo impulso para llegar a sus labios, dándole un dulce y largo beso. Al terminar, agacha la cabeza, colocándose la mano sobre la espalda y quejándose por lo bajo.

\- Aah~ Como duele…

Hace sonrojar por completo al militar, quien desvía la mirada sin saber qué hacer. Agacha la cabeza, sin poder mirarle a los ojos y se levanta del reposa brazos, dándose la vuelta.

\- V-voy a prepararme un café ¿quieres algo?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Chocolate! ¡Quiero una taza de chocolate caliente… y que tenga una nubecilla flotando! –Dice emocionado.

\- O-okay…

\- Mm… ¿no vas a ir? –pregunta al ver que no se movía del sitio.

El militar respira hondo y se da la vuelta, estando muy sonrojado y con la mirada centrada en su novio. Se agacha rápidamente, besándolo en la boca sin previo aviso. El héroe se sorprende por su reacción, sin siquiera darle tiempo a cerrar los ojos, hasta que al de un rato el peli verde se aparta, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

\- A-ahora te lo traigo… -da la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El héroe se queda algo aturdido viendo como se marchaba de nuevo hacia la cocina, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas poco a poco y soltando una risita tonta al final, parecía mentira que fuese a ser tan tímido después de todo.

\- ¿Pero cómo puede ser tan dulce? –dice con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡FLIPPY! –Grita desde el salón, para que le escuchara bien- TE AMOOO~

Se escucha un ruido metálico contra el suelo, seguramente se le caería la cuchara de la impresión al oír como su amante se declaraba a gritos. Aún sonrojado y más después de eso, deja entrever una tímida sonrisa en su rostro… esas eran las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar y ahora, por fin, podría escucharlas siempre que quisiera.


End file.
